Percy Jackson - OutCast
by BouncerGDT
Summary: After the war against Kronos, Camp Half - Blood is overrun, and the Campers killed or enslaved. Percy is in the wilderness on his own... or is he? Rated M For Gore and Cussing. Working on another part.


Percy Jackson: Outcast-

**PERCY P.O.V-**

_Log Entry: 134, Mt. Rushmore._

_It's day 42 since the camp was overrun, or, as I like to call it, E-Day, or Emergence Day._

_Oh, those mortals would __**never **__of believed Dionysus to be an important god. Truthfully, before E-Day, neither would I. But, the day he faded, stuff literally crumbled. Our camp defences fell, and before we could repair them again, Kronos' forces climbed out of Tartarus and invaded. Luckily, no more monster attacks since day 39, but its only a matter of time._

_Only a matter of time._

I sighed, putting my pen away, and lying there, in the wilderness near Mt. Rushmore, next to my dying campfire, why things just _had _to go wrong. Ever since he escaped, Kronos killed Thanatos and opened the doors of death. Every day, his forces would nearly triple, and he had sent them around the country to hunt survivors, so monster attacks were common around this time. Annabeth, Dionysus, Will, Malcolm, everybody apart from Clarisse and the Stolls that had stayed at camp were dead. Annabeth died against the Minotaur, I tried to help, but she was already incapacitated when I arrived. Worst thing I have ever felt, the pain at seeing that.

I was reminiscing when the bushes near my shook. I instantly leapt up and had _Anaklusmos _ready, before I saw who it was. It wasn't a demon, no.

_**It was none of than Zoe Nightshade stumbling out of the undergrowth.**_

To say I was happy is an understatement.

To say I was shocked was and understatement.

To say I was elated was more accurate.

I lost all sense of control, sprinted up to her and engulfed her in a bear hug. She seemed startled and angry, but when I pulled away and she recognized me, she eased up abit.

'Perseus... where am I? Why aren't you at camp? 'she asked, confusion so evident on her face it was almost funny.

_Almost._

The moment she mentioned camp,my face fell, so I had to turn away from her before she saw tears.

'O-Overrun,' I barely managed to get out, and that was when the tears fell.

She put a hand on my shoulder, and gently turned me so I was facing her.

'How?' she asked gently.

I took in a breath to calm myself, ' Dionysus... people... stopped beliving in him... and he faded. A day later, the camps defences fell, and Kronos' forces overran us. We... Clarisse and the Stoll brothers... were the only ones that made it. Annabeth is gone. Incapacitated.' I started to cry again, and, for some reason, _she _hugged me.

'The Olympians... have no idea what is happening.'

Zoe perked up. 'So, why don't we go to new york and tell them?'

I shuddered as I answered this,' Because... Kronos killed Thanatos, and the doors of death are open. There are more monster attacks happening then I have ever seen in my entire life. Anywhere out in the open like that square by the empire is a deathtrap. Every time you kill a monster, it will respawn hours later. All in all, we have no hope.' As I finished, I subconsciously gazed up at her constellation, which always seemed to bring me comfort,so I spoke 'I'm so glad to see you, you are the first...friend?' I asked, and she nodded, so I continued,' I've seen in 3 weeks, and I haven't been this happy since Annabeth was alive. I always used to gaze up at your constellation for comfort, and it's better now that you're actually here' I finished, and she looked confused but touched. 'How are you here, anyway?' I asked.

'Well... I don't... really know' she answered, thinking,' Ouranos only told me that you needed me because of how well we can relate and help eachother... because of our pains... we are similar... but he told me an event was coming, and you needed me to be able to survive, so I said yes without hesitation,' That part touched me.

'So... when you were alive... I thought you hated me?' I asked.

She shook her head, 'No, only the fact you were a male, other than that, you are the most noble hero i've ever met,'

'Who are you and what have you and what have you done with Zoe?' I joked, and she punched my arm lightly,' Seriously though, Zoe... you have no idea of how happy I am to see you, and I'm sorry you had to die in the first place.' she smiled and hugged me again.

'So, what do we do now?' she asked.

I thought for a moment, 'Well... we train. Only thing we can do.'

_**After 2 weeks of training...**_

Me and Zoe were not just fighters, soldiers, anymore.

No, we were _partners. _Our fighting styles complimented each other better then we could of ever hoped, Zoe being ranged and I the swordsman. I did have to teach her some of her old skills, being dead, she would of lost them. And she had to help with my _abysmal _archery. Now, I was better than all of the Apollo campers and Chiron combined, because she was a natural pro at teaching. We didn't how quickly we would need to use their new skills.

We were eating dinner that night, just a couple of rabbits we managed to shoot, although they were massive. Just as we cleaned up, there was a growl from a couple of feet into the forest. Zoe and I instinctively turned around, and they then came into view. around 40 dracaena and a lot of skeletons, but, they all had swords, whereas Zoe and I had bows aswell as swords and daggers. I charged into the midlle of them while Zoe's arrows whizzed past my head, each one headshotting monsters. I then used an ability I learned I had whilst on the run. I opened my hands, and pointed towards a group of monsters to test it on. I then clenched my hand into fist, and all of the moisture in their eyes evaporated, blinding them. I used this time to hack them all down, and by the time we were finished, only me and Zoe stood in a massive puddle of blood.

Then, something... _startling _happened. Somehow, we were not being crushed by the sky, and yet Atlas himself came strolling out of the undergrowth. He laughed at Zoe, who was suddenly furious beyond belief.

'Hello, _Father_,' she said coldly.

'Ah, Zoe, didn't expect you. So, how was that painful death?' he sneered.

'If you're here, how come we aren't all being crushed right now?' I asked.

'Ah... simple. Kronos built me a pillar of the strongest material in the universe, Stygiatite. So, now I can roam the earth without the burden.'

**WARNING: ****GORE**** COMING UP!**

'Enough talk, _father, _we have some unfinished business,' Zoe snarled, and strode towards her father. While she was walking, Atlas snapped his fingers, and all of the arrows in the dead bodies of his comrades lauched at Zoe. However, she was so furious she just kept walking, not even flinching, and even managed to pluck a few from the air as they came at her, while dodging others. However, one of them lodged in her thigh, but she didn't notice it, and kept walking. When she neared Atlas, she threw two arrows, lodging in both his eyes, as he screamed in agony. She then got her knife and slashed his kneecaps, making him fall. She then used her palms to smash the arrows in his eyes in further in, into his brain. After, she cut out his tongue, and called for me to help with her. She got her knife, and stabbed it through his neck so far that I could see it sprout out of the other side. This was where I came in. While she held her knife in place, I plunged Riptide into his skull, and used it as a sort of lever to slowly but surely rip his head off. A gruesome half a minute later, his head finally popped off, and a fountain of blood erupted from his neck. We then picked up a nearby spear, and plunged it down the middle of his body into the ground, so that he was a statue, infinite wells of blood erupting from it.

**GORE**** OVER!**

Zoe's look of anger subsided into a small smile.

'_That _is pain, father,' she smirked. And then, she keeled over. I rushed to her side to inspect the wound. Blood was slowly but surely seeping out, and I had to mend it. I picked her up, and sprinted faster than I ever thought possible to our encampment. Once there, I fed her some of my last 2 ambrosia squares and hoped.

_Come on Zoe, you can make it _I thought desperately. She then, about a minute later, she stirred, and I was so happy, that without thinking, I kissed her forehead. I waited in the room with her and her now fully healed wound for just under an hour when she finally woke, panicked, and frantically looked around, and was relieved when she saw me.

'Hey,' I whispered over to her, 'You're awake, I was so scared i'd lost, don't scare me like that please.' She felt her head and a patch of water from the tears I had been crying earlier.

'What is this?' she asked, feeling the patch. I blushed.

'I was so happy the wound healed and you were alive that I, er... kinda mighta kissed your forehead,' I muttered, still blushing. I expected a slap, but instead I got a hug. I pulled away after a while, and looked at her quizzically, to which she replied,

'Thanks for caring, Perce,' and I then hugged her again.

'We need a new course of action. I say we go to the Empire State. You ready?' I asked, and she nodded, so I vapour traveled us over there to see what was happening.

The sight was _not _pretty.

Instead of the normal, busy Manhattan, the streets were an eery quiet. As we neared, I quickly had to drag her over to a car to hide behind. A group of 50 skeletons, 8 hellhounds and the Minotaur were patrolling the entrance. I had an idea, a _genius _idea. I summoned a water version of myself, and made it make a beeline to the other side of the street from where we were to the other side of the street. The Minotaur pointed at it, and they all charged after it, right around the corner. We took this opportunity to run into the empire state,now run down, and with the annoying desk guy, which I kind of liked, as we could just grab the keycard without him telling me that Zeus didn't exist, or some other crap. However, when we got to the lift, and I was about to swipe the card, when I was stopped by Zoe.

'Percy... in case we don't make it out alive...' she then threw her arms around my neck and kissed me, as in, _on the lips_. I was startled, but then kissed back, and I was very happy, but scared at the same time. When she noticed this, she pulled back.

'What's wrong?' she whispered.

'It's just... you're a hunter, and now I am going to be smited by Artemis,' I whispered, obviously afraid. She just smiled.

'Not that I mind, but when I died, Thalia replaced me, so I am not a maiden anymore,' I was ecstatic, and kissed her forehead.

'Here goes nothin' ' I muttered, and wiped the card. Nothing happened. I swiped it again, and a screen popped out of the wall. I had a message that said:

**The Olympians are currently occupied. Please try again.**

'This is very bad...' I muttered, and then it hit me, 'Wait... the other survivors! I can I -Message them, and see whether they are near us or not...' then I added quietly, 'If they are even alive. Anyway, you don't happen to have a drachma, do you?' She fished around in her pockets, and then handed me one.

'Must of been Artemis... for the boatman...' she murmured.

I then chanted, 'Oh, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Clarisse, daughter of Ares.' all while thinking _please don't be entranced._ Luckily,though, an image popped up, of Clarisse, who appeared to be in a bookstore not far from where we we were.

'Hey! War Girl!' I yelled at her, making her jump, as she turned to me, and her eyes widened.

'Huh, so, Prissy, you managed to survive,' she said. I grinned.

'You with the Stolls?' I asked hopefully.

'Right here Perce!' and they leapt onto the screen.

'Where are you guys right now?' I asked, 'I'm by the empire state.'

Their eyes widened 'So are we! In a bookstore!'

'Cool! I'll look for you.'and I swiped the message.

I looked out, and sure enough, there was a bookstore. I walked to it, not anticipationg the 100ft Drakon that was right outside the door. Iturned my head to see rows of teeth, gleaming on the sun.

'RUN!' I yelled to Zoe, and we sprinted for the bookstore, barely making it in.

'SHUT THE FUCKING DOORS!' I yelled to Clarisse once we were inside, and she did, barricading it with bookshelves. Once we had settled again, I suggested I-Messaging Artemis , who was the only surviving Olympian not to be entranced. I did the chant again, using a drachma the Stolls had swiped from the desk guy's desk, and awaited the image. I asked Zoe to remain out of frame, as not to startle them. Seconds later, we had the image of the Hunters, laughing and joking around a roaring campfire. After a while, Phoebe spotted us, and choked on her drink, pointing at us. They all noticed us, and our beat up, sullen and sad expressions, as well as how scared we were. Pheobe spoke to us.

'Greetings, _boy,' _she sneered. I ignored it.

'Where is your Lady Artemis?' I asked, as politely as possible, and she sneered again.

'Why do you want to know, _boy?'_

'Because, quite frankly, things here are hell, and the gods have no idea that it is happening, and I need to talk to her, _Now,' _I asked, again, as politely as I could manage. But, of course, she sneered again.

'Where is the proof, _boy?' _This made me mad.

'_Here _is the fucking proof,' i told her,my eyes being clouded by red in my anger. _I mean, my girlfriend had just died, my_ _home is gone and my parents are most probably dead too. And they don't believe a word of it. _ I walked out of the door, and, in a haze of rage, made some quick, strong and precise slashes with my sword, and next thing I knew, there was a decapitated drakon near me with it's head in my hands. I walk back inside, back in front of the I-Message, and showed her the head.

'Anyone there want to tell me what this is?' I asked. A girl near the back answered in fear and awe.

'A Drakon Head' she yelled to me, at which I nodded.

'Yes, but not precisely. _This_ is the head of a fully grown Drakon I just killed in the middle of Manhattan. And, one more question: DO YOU BELIEVE IT NOW, WHEN I SAY STUFF HAS GONE TO HADES DOWN HERE?! BECAUSE, IF THEY HAVEN'T, WHY THE FUCK IS A FULLY GROWN DRAKON ROAMING AROUND MANHATTAN, HUH?! ANSWER ME THAT!' I yelled at them, to which they were speechless. I breathed in, and continued. 'Now, Get. Me. Artemis.' I asked, through gritted teeth. Phoebe regained some of her composure.

'Or what?'

I answered looking her straight in the eye, 'Before I come down there and make you.' At this, I told my friends I'd be back in a while, and vapor traveled to Pheobe. When I appeared behind her, she tripped over in shock.

'Where is she? I have been to hell and back, so don't give me any other answer apart from her location.' At the commotion, Artemis staggered out of her tent.

'What's going on- Perseus, what are you doing here?' she asked, startled. ' And why do youhave a Drakon head in your hand?'

' I just killed it...' she looked impressed and was about to interrupt before I cut her off, '... but that isn't why I am here. Artemis... have you heard anything in the past month... I mean... from _anyone _outside of the hunt?' she thought, and then shook her head, 'Isn't that unusual? And i'm prepared to wager that monster's scents have been alot stronger, too?' She looked at me, startled.

'How do you know this?' she asked in disbelief.

'Because... pardon the swearwords, but in the last month, or around 65 days, to be precise, things have gone to absolute fucking Hades, and when I say that, I mean Kronos has somehow amassed an army big enough to take over the world.' She looked at me, anxious.

'What do you mean?'

'Well... you would usually find a Drakon in an open area, right? Maybe flying around mountains...' she nodded, 'Well... take a gues where this one was?'

She thought, 'Er... The Alps?'

I shook my head. 'Nope, in the middle of Manhattan. And you know why? the doors of death are open... and things have drastically gone wrong...' I then explained everything up until this point, leaving out Zoe, but telling her about Camp's invasion, and stuff like that. I also told her about Atlas' new invention, and the now wide open doors of death. I then informed of the Olympians.

'Kronos managed to put them under some kind of trance, and when I tried to get into Olympus, the lift didn't move, and a little screen told me the 'Olympians are Occupied'. From what I know, you are the only Olympian not entranced right now, so I need your help.' She looked at me for a moment.

'Perseus... normally I wouldn't even consider this, but would you, and the other survivors, lke to stay with the hunt?' she asked, to which I nodded vigorously.

'Thanks so much... my last spot was by the Empire State, where there were Minotaurs patrolling.' I then turned to Phoebe. 'Phoebe... I think we got off on the wrong foot. I may be a male, but stuff is terrible right now. So, truce? For all of our sakes?' I held out my hand for her to shake, which she returned, nodding.

'I accept, I mean, you _did _kill a fully grown drakon... and you're partner died, which was painful, so I guess we can relate somewhat.'

I thought this would be the perfect time for Zoe's unveilng, so I told them I would gather the survivors and return. However, when I returned, there were dracaene outside, so I thought of a plan.

'Stolls, give me all of the greek fire you have.' They did, so I rigged some string to it as a splint, and prepared a match. 'Guys, let them come, I have an idea.' They retreated, and then grabbed onto me. Before we left,i turned to Zoe.

'We may not make it out... but just so you know, Zoe... I love you... always have.'

'PRISSY! GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!' Clarisse yelled.

Just as monsters poured in, I lit the splint, and vapour traveled us out. I heard a distant _BOOM!_ , so I knew there were now 100 less monsters in Manhattan for the time being.

When we arrived back to the camp, I introduced everyone, and then told Zoe to introduce herself.

'Guys... Gals... I have a surprise,' I told them excitedly, and Zoe removed her hood. All of the hunters teared up in happiness, then ran up and hugged her, while ZOe told them about how she had returned. But, one of them asked the question I had dreaded.

'Zoe... are you coming back?'

Zoe didn't say anything, but walked right up to me and kissed me. I could of passed out with happiness. When we broke, I smirked down at her.

'Take that as a no, then?' she grinned at me. Artemis looked disappointed, but didn't slap me, and just settled on a smile.

'There is no-one more worthy for her than you, Perseus.' she said kindly. But I decided it was time for business.

'So... what do we do?' I asked her, 'You are the best strategist.' She thought for a moment.

'I have no idea... any ideas?' she asked me.

I scratched my neck sheepishly, 'Well... I had _one _idea but it is probably suicide.' She looked interested.

'Hm... well it is our only one... what is this idea, then?'

'We take back Camp Half - Blood,' I said, and Clarisse piped up.

'You know, Prissy... thats actually not bad... with us, the hunters, and a Goddess, we could probably do it, actually.' she said thoughtfully.

'Huh, guess we could... but,we have to train, _**alot...**_ but, are you with me?' I asked them, and they all shouted their consent.

'Lets do this,' I said before we began.


End file.
